


Remembering Us

by Literaturegeek



Category: BBC Sherlock, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literaturegeek/pseuds/Literaturegeek
Summary: Tender moment between an elder Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The unthinkable happens to Sherlock's brain in his elder age and John will be by his side to help him through it when he can.





	Remembering Us

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of BBC Sherlock. Please enjoy the story that was inspired by an event in my life.  
> Another note: I have worked with Alzheimer's patients before and know how this illness works. But for the sake of the story I made Sherlock's mind a little stronger.

It was Friday afternoon and he found himself, probably for the last time, standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up towards the old red brick institutionalized building. Within the last year and a half, he came to loathe this building and the sadness it harbored for him inside. Before entering he decided to take sometime time and mental prepare himself for what he was about to face. There John Watson sat on a bench recalling all the years they had spent together as well as what brought him and Sherlock here a year and half ago.

_**It started one day when John had returned from the store to find the tea kettle boiling over and a Bunsen burner still on but no Sherlock in sight. When Sherlock returned home later that evening John lectured him about almost burning down the flat. Sherlock explained there was an important case he was working that was more precedent then remembering to do simple things. A case never caused Sherlock to be so careless. Over the course of a month, John noticed more and more unusual things happening with Sherlock and his forgetfulness. John made a mental note to keep watching Sherlock. Sherlock became worse and worse as the months went on. John was all too familiar with the symptoms that Sherlock was showing. John convinced Sherlock to see a Doctor to confirm his suspicions. Sherlock exited the doctor’s in a rage and John exited in sadness. John did what he could for Sherlock over the years but when it became too much. John admitted Sherlock to an institution that specialized in Alzheimer care. Sherlock was doing well for a while but as of recently it was taken a toll on both of them in different ways. John didn’t visit as much as he use to but today was a special day and he would do anything to have one last lucid conversation with Sherlock.** _

John was brought from his thoughts when he heard a car horn honk. As he stood up to climb the stairs and enter the building, he briefly reminded himself to stay brave and true to himself about his decision.

Upon entering, he was welcomed by the nurse at the front desk, “Hello, Dr. Watson. How are you today?”

“Fine.” He retorted as he signed himself into the visitor’s log.

“How’s he doing today, Katherine?”

“Same as last week I am afraid. But maybe your visit today will help.”

“Let’s hope so.” He said with a weak smile.

“You’ll find him in the library.” She stated as she handed him a visitor’s pass.

“Ta.” He turned to walk down the hall as he did so many times before. The fact that Sherlock was in the library was a very good sign. Most days he did not leave his room but when he was feeling up to it and having a good day he could be found either in the library or the garden.

As he approached the doors of the library he exhaled and pushed open the door. The library was fairly empty today. He spotted Sherlock sitting in a leather chair in front of the fireplace. Upon approaching he could see Sherlock had his classic thinking face on; eyes closed and hands steepled together under his chin. When John would find him like this he left Sherlock alone until Sherlock realized he was there. John sat down in the other leather chair next to Sherlock and grabbed a book of the side table to read. Every now and then he would glance up to gaze at Sherlock. He found it fascinating that after being with him for fifty years Sherlock still had the ability to make John fall in love with him all over again. John returned to his book only to be pulled away from the new chapter by recognizable deep baritone voice, “Hello.”

“Hi.” John sadly replied knowing Sherlock had no idea who he was.

Sherlock held out his hand, “Sherlock Holmes.”

John embraced his hand and gave it a shake as he said, “John Watson-Holmes.” He couldn’t stop himself. It sort of came out, he mentally slapped his forehead.

“Holmes? Are we related?” Sherlock got a glimmer in his eye the same one he usually got while trying to make a deduction.

He figured there was no point to hid it now but he would subtly play the conversation by ear. “Yes. In a way.”

The glimmer left just as fast as it appeared. Silence filled the room as Sherlock went back to his thinking pose. John stared at Sherlock and thought back on all the good times they shared. After seeing the deduction glimmer in Sherlock’s eye John thought now would be a good time as any to tell Sherlock the story of the last case they ever had together before John was bed ridden in the hospital with pneumonia and Sherlock diagnosed with Alzheimer’s two years later. John pulled out his laptop and asked Sherlock if he could show him something. Sherlock nodded. They both stood up, walked over to a table and sat down next to each other. John pulled up their last case to read to Sherlock. He changed the names as he read it to Sherlock just to be on the safe side. Sherlock became enthralled in the story as John told it. Upon closing his laptop, Sherlock asked John a question, “Are you here to visit someone?”

John weakly smiled, “Yes, my husband.”

“Rude of him to not show upon your arrival.” Said Sherlock.

“No, not really. See he doesn’t know I am here.” Said John

“Why would you come visit someone and not tell them you’re coming?” questioned Sherlock.

“It is a very special day for us and I wished to surprise him. We are celebrating our anniversary.” Said John as he slightly beamed with happiness at the thought of their anniversary.

Sherlock stopped talking and glanced away from John. He was starting to wonder if things were starting to click for Sherlock. But instead John watched as Sherlock got up and returned to the leather chair he originally occupied. John joined him a minute later they sat in silence for a few minutes and John returned to his book. As he started reading he thought to himself, ‘Don’t give up so easily. He is in there you’ve seen him lucid before.’ He closed the book got up out of his chair and pulled it over so he was now sitting in front of Sherlock. Before he had a chance to start the conversation he was surprised by Sherlock asking a question instead, “What do you plan on doing for your anniversary when your husband arrives?”

“To make one last good memory.” John said sadly.

“That seems dull.” Said Sherlock in a matter of fact sort of way.

“If he was healthy enough we definitely would be spending it differently.” Said John

“How so?” questioned Sherlock.

“We would be back at our flat surrounded by family and friends listening to music and eating good food.” John smiled at the thought before continuing, “We would end the day with my husband would play our song he composed for us on his violin. Toasts would be made by everyone in the room. We would have cake and after everyone left for the night, my husband and I would sit down and enjoy a nice cuppa while reminiscing.”

No response came from Sherlock. In an attempt to reach Sherlock one more time he decided to do what he always does. John would tell him the story of how they met John continued the conversation, “Mr. Holmes, do you mind if I tell you another story?”

“Sherlock, please. Yes, another story would be grand.”

“I am going to share with you the story of how my husband and I met. It started like this. . . “

Sherlock listened with his eyes closed to the story John was telling him. Upon finishing the story, John stood up from the chair and moved it back to its original place. He walked the few steps back over to Sherlock. He kissed Sherlock’s temple, “Happy Anniversary, Sherlock.” As he pulled back from Sherlock’s head he closed his eyes shut tight, took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew that what he was about to say had to be said; he could no longer do this. “Listen Sherlock, this will be the last time I am coming to see you. I love you.” With another kiss to the temple, John turned to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Sherlock staring at him tears fall down his face, “John?” questioned Sherlock his voice shaky with sadness.

“Sherlock?” John questioned in surprise and happiness.

John feel to his knees next to Sherlock’s chair. Sherlock cupped John’s face to look at him. John could see the warmth behind Sherlock’s eyes and he knew that Sherlock was lucid. Sherlock went in for a kiss and as he pulled away he stated, “Happy 50th, John. Love you.”

John started to cry and Sherlock stood from the chair bringing John with him. They embraced for a while and savored the moment. They pulled away and Sherlock asked John to join him in the garden for some fresh air.

They had quite a lovely chat once they arrived in the garden and got comfy on a bench. As much as John did not want to he had to make Sherlock aware that this was his last visit even if he would not remember it.

“Thank you.” Said John as he reached for Sherlock’s hands.

“For what?” asked Sherlock as he held John’s hands.

“For making this anniversary a special one and give me a great memory to hold on to.”

Sherlock sighed, “I know this has been hard for you, John.”

John said nothing. He felt so guilty for what he was about to do. But Sherlock surprisingly beat him to the punch.

“John, I understand if you can no longer come to visit. It must be hard for you to see me like this. You need to live your life.” Said Sherlock.

“Sherlock. . .” John started to say but was stopped by Sherlock.

“No need to explain yourself. I know that my lucid days are few and far between. One day I wont be able to remember anything and your stories will not pull me from the depths of my mind.”

“I’m sorry, Sherlock. I want to visit everyday but your right. It is becoming harder and harder for me to come here.” Said John sadly.

“Don’t apologize.” Said Sherlock with a confused look on his face at John, “You have gone above and beyond to help me. I just want to spend our last hour or so talking and making the best memory for you possible.”

John chuckled sadly at Sherlock’s last sentence knowing he meant that with all his heart.

“I love you, Sherlock.”

“I love you too, John.”

They kissed and hugged. As they pulled apart a nurse approached them announcing dinner. They walked to the dining hall together. But before they parted ways for the last time Sherlock said something to John that he would carry with him for the rest of his life.

“John. . . .Thank you for being the best thing in my life. You have been there for me at my best and my worst. Know that no matter how bad my mind gets I will never forget you.”

John could do nothing but cry. Sherlock reached up and wiped his tears before he gave him one last kiss.

Sherlock flashed John one more smile before entering the dining room.

For years later, John relished in that last moment he shared with Sherlock. It seemed to be the only one that matter to him.


End file.
